User talk:TwistedMetalTony
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twisted Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Twisted Metal Contestants page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) ---- Omg Twisted Metal looks awesomeafied after u got yer hands on it lmao!!! ~Sweet_Tooth98 Oh, You're the real fan of this serie. Did you know about all vehicles in Twisted Metal PS3? -Huzure *A little more than what was posted, but I still have a lot of research to do on the new release. The whole reason I'm updating everything is because I need something to do while I'm waiting for it to come out. :-TwistedMetalTony ---- @TwistedMetalTony I'm expecting for a lot of Twisted Metal 2's vehicles, just like Outlaw, Mr.Slam, Crimson Fury and more of it in other game (TM:Black also Head on). I hope their developers would know what TM's fans want. *I know what you mean, big time. However, I think the reason I like their games so much, is because of the new characters and/or stories. Switching stories for long running characters doesn't seem to bother me. I am really looking forward to the depth they are promising. I LOVED Twisted Metal: Black, because of its depth. At the end, when I was going through as Minion, decoding his comments, it was a pretty intense experience. I have been craving more for a while now...almost there... :-TwistedMetalTony ---- @TwistedMetalTony At Youtube in Revenge trailer. Someone didn't like its gameplay, because it look very weird between lastest game and previous games. I thought TM has a lot of stories because of it has more than 1 character, but in lastest installment, It took only 3 stories mode with Sweet Tooth, Dollface and Mr.Grim with 3 endings per character you choose. May cause of a lot of change in lastest game, that why some fans didn't like and think the lastest game would be poor concept. I thought something like that too, but i hope the lastest game would be the best of serie such as TM:Black or TM:2. *I too, have had my worries. I was quite skeptical of the new approach to the series. I understand that people like to go through and play every character and see how they develop throughout the story. However, I think a problem they ran into was that the stories in a game like Twisted Metal: Black weren't nearly as deep or meaningful as they could be. They couldn't really be tied together because it was almost too hard or too much. In the newest game, they're looking to take 3 stories and connect them, heavily(so I hear). In my opinion, this will make for a better single player experience, especially as you go through seeing the other sides of the story. I almost wish a game like Call of Duty: MW2, which had a fairly good single player campaign, could have added another character or 2 to play through as. However, Twisted Metal seems like the only game that can manage that, because everyone is working toward the same prize. I feel the creators/developers realized what they could do to make a 'surface game' like Twisted Metal into an intense, deep story, and they ran with it. So there's my thoughts, but I have stood where many people are still at: slightly discouraged by the limited number of story lines, but a promise from David Jaffe about this game being the best yet has me getting anxious. :-TwistedMetalTony ---- @Tony Thank you for editing in Car Abilities category. Cause of my english is weak, i can't write so much word (thought before writing is so hard). And how did you know that Spectre is confirmed for TM: PS3? I have never seen that car in trailer or anywhere else. *First of all, thanks. I didn't know Spectre was confirmed either until just a few days ago. I was watching some newly posted videos on Gametrailers.com where he was shown using his secondary special weapon. Feel free to check it out, but the video doesn't elude to his primary special weapon at all. The video featuring the new Spectre can be found here. :-TwistedMetalTony ---- @Tony Oh, Gametrailers often got Twisted Metal's news. It will be funny if this game has Thai's 3 wheels taxi car haha (just kidding). Only my worries still be Characters and Endings of them. So, I'm not sure about Darkside in Revenge trailer, It look like Juggernaut without trailer. I'm really not sure about it. ---- Any question, Would you know what is the first car appearance in Broken trailer? *I think it's the SUV David Jaffe talks about in another featured video on Gametrailers.com. I'm not sure if it's going to be a character playable in just multiplayer or single player as well. I'm assuming that the gunner on top is one of the special weapons as well. :-TwistedMetalTony ---- @Tony Look like latest TM has live-action cutscene features, similarly as first game of this series. And another question, How would you know Crazy 8 is confirmed as well as Spectre? *I actually don't know about Crazy 8. It was posted when I began work on that page. I haven't seen or heard anything about him or shadow. Those are the only two on the list I'm unsure about. I have a feeling that some people get their information from a source I don't have, like PlayStation Magazine. :-TwistedMetalTony ---- @Tony Many characters lack of endings, Did you back-up them before? *Actually, endings are the last things that I'm going to be getting to. I could probably write them all down according to my memory now, but I would like to do some research and put them in when all of the other aesthetics of the pages are finished. :-TwistedMetalTony Shadow picture Hey, this is Obliverate from over at TMA. Someone posted that picture you found of Shadow in a garage. Where did you find that pic? *It's a screenshot from a video on the Playstation blog. :-TwistedMetalTony Im Confused I was reading a few twisted metal black characters and some things sounded like they were made up, and i don't remember them menchuning (i don't know to spell that word) any of that information in the game, like how Dollface had no siblings and her parents worked a few hours jobs, and how it claimed Bloody Mary thought the boy that pushed her in the mud should be punished.I never herd this info in the game. ~Sweet_Tooth98 *When I am doing character bio, I take as much information from the game booklet as I can. While reading it, I was getting confused as well. Nowhere else in the game is that even hinted at, but it is in the booklet. :-TwistedMetalTony Ooooooh!Ok!The Booklet that comes with TM:Black?lolz ok i got TM:Black but it was in a blue case when i got it not the regular case it usually comes in so it didn't come with a booklet, but i read the Twisted Metal:Lost booklet *Grins* lolz Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for giving us the link to the blog you posted for the other users. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:42, July 25, 2011 (UTC) @Tony Congrat to you new Admin. I found all characters from Comic Con's Twisted Metal Panel video (Crazy 8 and Brimstone still not confirmed). Their special attack look no anything diffirence, but i believe his Jeff will change it later. I can help you, if you need me. -Huzure Vandalism Report Two changes were made to http://twistedmetal.wikia.com/wiki/Needles_Kane by 24.24.142.12 which constituted vandalism. I have undone the two changes done by this user. See Revision history: http://twistedmetal.wikia.com/index.php?title=Needles_Kane&action=history Main Page Hey, would you guys mind if I switch around the main page so that an Ad fits better in the right column? I won't change any content, just the organization of the elements on the main page. Let me know. Sorry I gotta add the Ad, Wikia's orders.' PORTERFIELD ' 00:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The ad should be fine, you are welcome to change around the main page. Are ads going to be placed on every page in the right column? :-TwistedMetalTony Character/Vehicle Split Since the blog is locked, I just wanted to throw in my support to this idea. I actually had planned to do this project myself a long time ago, but I got lazy >.> The pages I did start were Agent Stone and Mr. Ash. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 17:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hello Mod Hey there Tony. I'm here because I wanted to ask you something about the administration here, and you're the only admin. To put it bluntly, could you promote me to moderator? If you could, I could really help you start cleaning up this place. I know you're not here all the time, but I visit nearly every day. I'd be able to move bad file names and revert vandalism a lot quicker. If it means anything, I have the fourth highest edit count here and I've been editing since 2010. If you have any questions, please ask. Thanks :) - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 07:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much for the promotion! And thanks also for putting your trust in me. I should have mentioned before that I do have staff experience on large wikis (I'm a mod on the Final Fantasy wiki and the admin of my own wiki) so I'm pretty well versed in how the tools work. Thanks again! - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 19:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) The Preacher's Gang Problem Hey Tony, I noticed that on multiple pages you accidently refered to the Holy Men as the "Preachers." But since I am not a moderator, I can't edit names of articles. - Mr.Kane Hello Now I highly doubt I'll be granted such, but I would like to request Admin Rights here on this page. I'm very knowledgeable of the entire series (I've folled it from the original all the way to the most recent, and still to this day are never bored of the series.) I don't really know how the process goes on this Wikia, but I would like to be an admin. DJ Grimm XL 11:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, there seems to be a coding problem in the Needles Kane article. I managed to eliminate most of the errors, but there is a small portion of his "Story" in Twisted Metal: Black where some of the coding will not dissappear. I have tried to cut it out and delete it several times, but it still comes right back. DJ Grimm XL 11:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm confused... The Wikia said you changed my user rights. Did you? DJ Grimm XL 22:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Tony-Message from Sys-72 Hello there Tony, my name is Jester. I'm a local worker for Sys-72, an internet system designed to help with "bad" admins. Upon request from a user on your website, I have noted that between the users DJ Grimm XL and Deadlyswordslash was very faulty on terms of your admin. While reviewing it, I do note that DJ Grimm XL did request adminship from you, and Deadlyswordslash intervened without authority (As legal rights stated in All Civil Laws, one person cannot speak for another unless granted permission.) Upon further review, I find that Deadlyswordslash did indeed misuse her Authority. She intentionally blocked a member (Who from looks is a mighty editor)on this site for a comment that contained no rude remarks, no shrewd question or obligations, and stated an opinion. As I cannot do anything myself, I do request the you please review both cases. I will keep posted with DJ Grimm XL upon what happens. -Sys-72 Administrator #31, User:BlitzKreig (Please note that my signature is no way affiliated with Wikia, Wiki, WikiMedia, or other subsidiaries) Note: Personally, I see no reason why DJ Grimm XL shouldn't be an admin. I traced his IP, and he checks out on all his stats. He has the most edits on several sites, and this site is among his personal favorites. Please review this carefully. Hey Tony, it's DSS. I would like to first of all, apologize to you Tony that you had to be notified about this. Second, I would like to point out that the post above looks suspicious to me. A quick google search yields no obvious results to the "Sys-72" that the user above refers to. The Civil Law they refer to is vague, and wouldn't hold any jurisdiction on wikia, anyways. The post is also littered with too many grammatical errors for an admin, and they cannot even be bothered to spell my name correctly. They do not seem to know I did not intervene on your behalf but rather spoke my own mind, nor are they familiar with wikia, or Twisted Metal, or what either had to do with the reasoning behind my actions. Unless the abovementioned user can provide a credible link to their source of where they come from and prove that "Sys-72" exists at all, I suggest you be wary of the validity of the post above. Also, if you have questions about the incident, please ask away on my talk page and I'll explain everything. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 08:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, and let me start by saying this. Sys-72 is undetectable because they are hidden. Sys-72 (referred to as System 72) is an internet Anti-Authority System that remains hidden throughout the internet. The only place you will ever find them is in the DYS Mainframe, which is in Washington, D.C. (Because they Government ran... Should be obvious.) They name misspell is probably on me, beings that I only told them your name, and they didn't double check. And you did intervene, you even blocked me for a day! What kind of admin does that for someone speaking their mind? All I can tell you about Sys-72 is that they were founded by U.S. Government to combat the hackers group Anonymous... and I'd know... Cause I was in Anonymous. I bailed because someone hacked me.. And keep in mind Tony, there are two sides to every story. DJ Grimm XL 16:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- A couple of things: First, the Sys-72 post originated in Europe, so I don't regard it as very credible. Second, I feel that all current administrators should agree to promote a new administrator. Once again, I apologize for not being present as often as I would like. My life has become increasingly busy. Soon I will be able to focus on the wiki as much as I once did. Tony I would love to become an admin. So far we have gotten along, though she hasn't been back since yesterday (at least not to my knowledge.) Sys-72 uses Anonymizers that can come from anywhere, so I have no idea how to trace them myself. One time the asked me something on Gaia Online without an account... which is nearly impossible. When I traced the IP address, it came from Mother Russia! (I love my home country...) DJ Grimm XL 23:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Tony, we seriously need another Admin (Running as a canidate!) I'm watching as an imbalance of information is occuring on this wikia. In particular, when you latest admin returned, she proceded to "Clean up" pages that I've edited (which included deleting some of the trivia I've added onto them. Some of this trivia was nice little bits of info no one knew or noticed in the games.) Also, recently she has been absent herself. This raised concern as a bunch of others threw information into articles at random. I'm trying to work on master re-edits of the articles to clear up information, but with everyone changing it to suit just them and not the actual reader; It's becoming rather difficult to do so. Please help fix this problem... DJ Grimm XL 22:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Something that popped into my mind that we could do is to set a couple of new Admins and have them each edit certain articles only (Such as if I'm apointed to edit articles having to do with Needles, Twisted Metal (2012), and Marcus Kane I'd be the only one able to polish it up.) We do this in the Gundam Fanon wiki, and has proven to be quiet a better system for functioning. This is just a recommendation though. DJ Grimm XL 22:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, look, I'm about to quit editing this Wikia. I'm getting tired of your other admin. I'm trying to be nice, really I am. But a woman like that cannot be of good use if she flops on sides, and deletes relevent information just so an article can look good. I've seriously had it with her... as much as I'm willing to take. She just got done insulting me, just because I complained to you.. Dude, no offense, but she's even trying to take over from you She's even reading your messages, the very ones I leave on your talk page.) I have been contributing recently to this wikia, not just as a fan but someone who loves this series to high heaven and back. But I will be encased in an Iron Maiden in hell before I ever submit to an admin like her. She thinks that she is the most perfect editor to ever live, think she is just so much better than me. For the sake of this wikia not getting torn apart, please resolve this situation. I want YOU to solve it, not her. DJ Grimm XL 11:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Villains? Hi there, I work a lot on Villains Wiki and I'd like to add in pages for the villains of Twisted Metal. However, aside from Calpyso and Sweet Tooth, I'm having trouble deciding which of the characters could really be considered villains. I'm sure you know Twisted Metal better than me, so could you tell me, which characters would you call villains? MajinAbura 12:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC)